Every New Beginning
by lost in pale blue
Summary: Veronica and Logan have a much-needed talk


A/N: I asked for some drabble prompts on LJ, and this one was given to me by **tiguhgirl*******. Thanks, Jen! This is not beta'd, as it is just a writing exercise for me. Con-crit always welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money.

Veronica had stood in front of this door so many times, but never had it seemed so important. She raised her fist, rapped soundly on the door and waited. Her nerves were causing pterodactyls to cartwheel in her stomach. A couple of hours of rare self-reflection had culminated in this risk. She had told Logan she needed time to get past everything, to process everything that had happened, but waiting was just allowing countless scenarios of the coming weeks to run through her head. Making things right with Logan before she left for her internship was now priority one.

Lost in thoughts of what she wanted to say, Veronica jumped as the door opened. She smiled tentatively, but Logan's expression remained guarded. She didn't blame him.

"I have to say I wasn't expecting to see you," Logan finally remarked.

"Yeah, I-I," Veronica took a calming breath and tried again. "I needed to speak with you. I hope it's okay." Veronica realized that maybe she should have called first. There was precedent, after all, for just showing up turning out badly.

"Yeah, yeah." Logan stepped back and held open the door. "Come in."

Veronica moved into the hotel room and her breath caught as she brushed Logan's arm with her own. Would she always feel off-center with Logan? Would that electricity between them always pull at her? As she walked to the couch and carefully sat, she realized that this overpowering mixture of love, lust, desire and warmth that Logan inspired in her wasn't bad, really. It prompted her to be here now, after all. And she needed to say these things, needed for Logan to hear them.

Logan cleared his throat and Veronica lifted her gaze to where he was standing in front of her.

"So what did you want to talk about," Logan ventured.

"Um, I just, I wanted to say..." Veronica broke off as Logan came to sit beside her. She turned to face him and continued. "I know I told you that it would take some time, but I don't want things to be weird between us. I leave for my internship soon, and I want to be able to call you." She looked at him earnestly. "You know I didn't mean it when I said I wanted you out of my life, right? You have to know that."

Logan reached out for Veronica's hand, which she gladly squeezed. "I won't say I was sure, but I hoped," he smiled.

Veronica nervously chuckled. "I'm glad. Because I'm starting to realize that this thing with us, I really need it to work. We _have_ to make it work somehow."

Logan slid closer, until their knees were touching. "I need it to work, too, Veronica. Because you're it for me." He laced their fingers. "But what about Piz?"

Veronica looked down, guilt painted on her face. "We mutually decided that we would be better off as friends. H-he knows how I feel about you" she quietly added.

Logan tilted her face up with his finger. "And how do you feel about me?"

The tension in the air was palpable. Logan studied her face intently, waiting for her answer.

"Veronica?"

"I'm in love with you. I know I don't say it, but I've always felt it, and I'm sorry." A couple of tears made a path down her face, and Logan wiped them away as he pulled her to him. "I'm scared. Being in love with you scares me, because it's so much, you know? But I don't think I can't not love you. I've tried and it doesn't work." Veronica hugged him tighter as she swallowed the tears that threatened to fall.

Logan pulled back to look her in the eye and gifted her with the most beautiful, genuine smile she had seen from him in a long time. "I can't not love you, either. I guess we're stuck with each other." As their lips and tongues met in a familiar dance, Veronica realized she had been foolish to try to push Logan away. This is where she belonged, and she was determined to do whatever it took to make them forever.


End file.
